ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Doug
Doug is a character from The Grudge, portrayed by Jason Behr. Doug attends University of Tokyo and crosses paths with the grudge curse following his girlfriend Karen's research on the murders that happened at the house she worked in. Biography Doug lived with Karen and also worked at a local restaurant. One day, he visited Karen in the hospital after she was found in shock at the house she was working in, and told her that Emma, the old woman she was sent to care, had passed alway while sleeping. Karen asked him back if that was how he was told she had died. Doug was surprised by Karen at his restaurant and was told about "something" she found at the house, that was pursuing her since she stepped there. After Karen left her research on the Saeki family murders on her table, a worried Doug went into the house looking for her. Karen returned home and heard his message. She desperately rushed to the place and, insteade of meeting Doug, received a revealing vision of the house's past, involving Peter Kirk and the reason Kayako and Toshio were murdered. After the vision faded, a suffocating Doug surprised Karen. As she attempted to take him out of the house, Kayako's ghost crawled down the staircase and killed him. Aftermath Intending to end the curse, Karen set fire at the house, which burned Doug's corpse. Doug was found dead by Eason (confusing him with Detective Nakagawa), and Karen still called for him whilst being rescued from the inferno. Karen later mourned Doug's flared corpse at the hospital, only to realize that the ghost was still pursuing her. Aubrey, Karen's sister, was informed by their ill and saddened mother that Doug had died in a fire Karen supposedly had caused. While visiting the house, Vanessa told Allison and Miyuki that there was where "the girl started the fire that killed her boyfriend". Notes and trivia and Jason Behr in The Grudge.]] *Karen uses Doug's cigarette lighter to set fire at the house. When she is with Doug at the Yoyogi cemetery, explaining him that the rising incense of the Buddhists reaches the departed spirits and relieves the troubled spirits of the living, Doug picks the lighter as she talks, perhaps foreshadowing her act on the curse and further consequences. *Doug's fate slightly corresponds to'' Ju-on: The Grudge's Mariko's fate. She was the one that followed Rika (Karen's counterpart) to the house and was victimized by the curse. Mariko, however, is grabbed by the ghost in the attic rather than suffocated to death. *Fungo Dining, the restaurant Doug works at, is real restaurant located in Tokyo.http://www.fungo.com/s_concept.html *Doug is portrayed by Jason Behr, who was dating KaDee Strickland by the time the film was made, and had previously guest-starred in Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''alongside Sarah Michelle Gellar. Gallery Karen88.jpg|Karen tells Doug about Japanese beliefs. the_gr10.jpg|Doug meets Karen at the hospital. grudge-doug6.png|Doug is lurked at the Saeki house. grudge-doug.png|Karen finds Doug. still-of-jason-behr-in-the-grudge-(2004)-large-picture.jpg|Doug as Kayako's ghost grabs him. grudge-doug2.png|Doug is taken by the curse. grudge-doug3.png|A dead Doug "rattles". grudge-doug4.png|The ghost manifests on Doug. Doug.png|Doug's corpse burns. grudge-doug5.png|Doug's corpse. References Category:Male Characters Category:The Grudge characters Category:Deceased